


Lurking Happens

by burnt_sienna



Category: Gryphons (Alyx Jae Shaw)
Genre: Cottage-cheese, Khandid doesn't mean to lurk, Khandid is too busy to be offended, M/M, Meet-Cute, Yuri is basically the road runner, lurking just happens, until the next time it happens, wanton mattress destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnt_sienna/pseuds/burnt_sienna
Summary: Khandid and Yuri meet each other, in the middle of a planet-wide insurgency against their evil Kryphisian invader overlords. Khandid waves hi. Yuri flees.
Relationships: Khandid Stracona/Yuri Stracona
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Lurking Happens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Magic_Rat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/gifts).



> So I was going through files on my hard drive during a digital 'spring cleaning' when I got distracted by my old ebooks. I opened them one by one to remember what they were about... and basically reread the entirety of Gryphons in one sitting. Then decided to hunt down any available fics. OF WHICH THERE WAS ONE. JUST ONE FIC. So I went to the author's Livejournal (The Magic Rat) to see if there was any other Gryphons content and she's holding a "Very Tiny Promotional Contest" to generate interest in a future book two!!! OMG. So I decided to enter but then promptly had my entire schedule upset by social distancing. Whoops. After emerging from weeks of churning out e-learning content for my students, I managed to scramble back to writing just in time for the deadline - I.e. Today! Procrastination banzai!

Khandid checked the coast was clear before slinking up to the window of a derelict, long abandoned cottage. He was there to retrieve a few clips of ammo from a stash hidden in the chimney. About to hoist himself over the window sill, Khandid stared in mute amazement at the vision before him. Lying inside what was once a charming brick cottage, on stained and dusty bedding, was a man who he estimated would reach a standing height of around 7 feet. His legs exceeded the sad mattress he was on, and lay on a flat piece of wood sticking out from under the bed, likely from a destroyed kitchen table. Long wavy black hair, partially matted with what looked to be blood, curled out onto the floor. His striking facial features were perfectly symmetrical and elegantly formed, or rather, designed. 

Gazing at his face, Khandid noted the patterned coloration of skin at his temples, and the small downy feathers that adorned the hairline. The slumbering beauty was obviously a Breed, put together in a lab to show off some Kryphisian geneticist’s skill in gene-gineering. Then sold to the highest bidder and kept by the elite slave-owning caste as a unique pet, or more likely, a sex object. To find such a creature here, practically in the middle of a war zone, was hardly a mundane discovery. Khandid wondered if his escape had been precipitated by his injuries, or if he had acquired his wounds on the run from his erstwhile masters. 

Either way, the runaway probably hadn’t the slightest clue how to survive out in the middle of a war zone. A glance around the place showed a distinct lack of supplies; no receiver, no weapons, nor any sign of food or water for that matter. Khandid looked back at the Breed’s face just in time to notice his long sooty lashes fluttering. In a flash, he was out of sight, ducking beneath the window sill. His heart beating wildly, he listened and heard yawning, followed by the squeak of bed springs as the man inside moved on the bed. Crouching by the wall he wondered what he ought to do next.

After hearing no more noises in the cottage for some time, Khandid took a chance. Steeling himself, he risked a peek through the window and found himself locking gazes with the startled man inside. He squeaked and ducked back down reflexively. Then realized it was pointless. ‘He’s seen me already. Sukat this.’ Forcing himself back up he grinned sheepishly at the Breed and gave him an awkward wave. “Hi there…”

The man was still frozen, his green eyes wide, absently Khandid noted the flecks of brown in them. “I left something here a few days ago. If you don’t mind, I’ll just grab it and be on my...” Unfreezing, the occupant of the cottage kicked out forcefully, sending the beaten-up mattress flying towards Khandid. The ancient mattress tore at the impact and hay and feathers scattered into the air. Amidst the falling bed stuffing, Khandid made out the fleeing figure of the other man who had leapt straight out the other window and was tearing off into the distance at an admirable speed.

“Nice to meet you too.” He said, to the empty room as few more feathers drifted forlornly down to the floor. Shrugging, Khandid hopped in through the window, headed to the fireplace and retrieved the ammunition he’d come for. On his way back to his hideout he felt a twinge of guilt for scaring the other guy out of the cottage. Hoping he would manage to find a safer shelter soon, he moved on to planning out his latest mission. The next assassination target would be tricky, and soon all thoughts of the jumpy Breed faded away.


End file.
